


Don't Tempt Me Love

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinky Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: The reader is done with Loki's teasing and decides to give him a taste of his own medicine, much to Loki's enjoyment.





	Don't Tempt Me Love

You’d had enough of his teasing, “ **_Get up Loki_ ** ”. The rest of the team all gasped, showing different levels of excitement. You were currently training with; Loki, Thor, Steve, and Bucky. 

The entire time Loki kept making comments, his arrogance on another level for some weird reason. The reason it made you mad was because unlike the others, you defended him. You’d even gotten close with him, but lately he’d been acting weird around you. 

Loki just laughed, “Oh come on pet-”. You rested a hand on your hip and fake pouted. In a mocking tone you asked, “ **_awe is asgard’s bad boy afraid…_ ** ”. All of the other men erupted with laughter, while Loki gritted his teeth. 

His voice was low, “ **_Love don’t-_ ** ”. The thing about you was that you weren’t just a normal human being. You had ancient magic running through your veins, giving you multiple abilities. 

By opening your fist you used your powers to pull Loki towards you. Your hand rested against his chest, “ **_Don’t what?_ ** ”. Thor was laughing the loudest, this was the most amusing to him. 

Thor clapped his hands, “Come on brother lady (y/n) is a very worthy opponent”. You watched as Loki rolled his eyes, but smirked. Looking down at you he said, “ **_Fine_ ** ”. You smiled right back and pushed him backwards. 

Loki laughed softly while catching his balance again. His hands quickly went behind his back as he pulled out his two daggers. Planting your feet you held out your hand to the left, summoning one of the many swords. 

You played around with the sword, tossing it from hand to hand, even spinning it. Loki was leaning forward his back slightly bent, “Any moment now darling”. 

Shaking your head you clicked your tongue, “Silly little prince,  **_don’t you know the importance of foreplay?_ ** ”. Bucky smacked Steve’s shoulder as he burst out laughing. 

Thor looked to his friends while whispering, “ ** _Oh this shall be_** **_fun_** ”. Steve found himself smiling, watching how into this you were getting. 

Loki’s laugh was so low it was almost a growl. He tried to use it as a distraction, and came running towards you. You’d planted your feet and remained centered so he couldn’t phaze you. 

Holding your ground you moved your sword side to side, watching it collide with his daggers. As his first swung forward you ducked down and swept his legs out from under him. 

Thor laughed loudly while watching his brother knocked onto his back. You smirked while looking down at him, and Loki just licked his lips. As quickly as he could he got back to his feet. 

He started to walk around you, like how a predator circles his prey. You moved with him, holding his gaze. Loki faked you out, making you move forward, “ **_Oh love..it’s not fun being teased huh?_ ** ”. 

Charging at him you said, “ **_I think you like it Loki_ ** ”. He gripped your arm, making you drop your sword. Using his own magic he sent it flying across the room, leaving you with just your hands. 

You swung your arm back knocking him in the face, and wrapped your other arm around the back of his neck. Using your strength you pulled him down and flipped him over onto his back again. 

Moving faster than he could you straddled him, pinning his arms down. You’d forced him to drop both his daggers, making you both equal now. Loki watched you, awaiting your next move. 

You let go of his left wrist and patted his cheek, “ **_Maybe next time Loki_ ** ”. Once again he laughed softly, but a devilish grin appeared across his face. Suddenly Loki forced you onto your own back as he pinned down both your wrists, copying your last move

You were breathing deeply, and you couldn’t stop your mind from going to dirtier places. The smirk on his face grew, pulling you from your thoughts. He whispered softly so only you could hear, “ **_Oh pet..I think it’s you who likes to be teased_ ** ”. 

He got up, pulling you with him. Loki wasn’t done yet while winking he said, “ **_Don’t worry love I like it just as much_ ** ”. You felt daring, and didn’t want to give him the upper hand. 

Once again you rested your hand on his chest, quietly saying, “Awe  **_love_ ** I’m just getting started”. You pushed him back again, and Loki laughed while watching you walk away from him. 

Thor knew that look from anywhere, and smiled to himself as you joined him and the other men. While looking up to you Thor said, “I don’t know what you’ve said to my brother lady (y/n) but I would be careful...that look of his-”. 

After sipping your water you turned around and watched Loki. He winked at you before snapping his fingers and vanishing from the room. Gathering your things you said, “I know  **_exactly_ ** what I’m doing”. 


End file.
